My Average Morning
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Ichigo wakes up in his bed his memories flooding back from the previous night, wanting nothing more than to escape a certain teal haired man next to him Ichigo tries to sneak away. But his luck sucks, wich is his reasoning for said teal haired man suddenly waking up. I suck at reviews - sorry GrimmIchi


Hia no I don't own bleach TT-TT

Okay this is a boyxboy story (don't like don't read)

For those of you whom love GrimmIchi enjoy;)

My Average Morning

I wake up and thoughts of last night bombard my head, blushing I try to sneak out of bed and grumble when a hand shoots out from under the covers and a husky male voice asks "Where are you goin' Ichi?" I turn around and glare at him as best as I can, attempting to hide my blush.

"Well I was planning on going and getting some aspirin for the aches all over my body" I say trying to make him feel guilty and continue. "Then I was going to have a shower. Now then Grimm please let me go." The blue eyed male simply smiles when I finish and faster than I can follow he sits up, puts his hand on my chin and pulls me in for a kiss. I resist at first but it's obvious he doesn't want to let me go and his kiss is melting all my thoughts, soon I find myself kissing him back and wondering why I even wanted to leave the bed. With extreme effort I pull myself away taking advantage of the fact that he only holds my chin, I quickly leave the room in search of the aspirin while mumbling "Stupid Grimm can't let me have a thought to myself".

After taking the aspirin I head to the shower and turn it on, setting the temperature to hot, after letting it calm my sore joints I grab the soap and massage it all over my body. While washing it off I tilt my head up and close my eyes noticing to late that I'm no longer alone in the shower. I feel a hand around my throat while his other arm slinks around my waist, leaning in closer Grimm whispers in my ear "That pose was just too irresistible Ichi baby" his tone of voice and the way he is nibbling on my ear send shivers through my body. He leans his head down and places his mouth on my neck and before I can protest sinks his teeth into the sensitive flesh at its base. It hurts and I whimper but he starts to lick the spot as if to sooth it, he's moved the hand on my throat to my pebbling nipples and is massaging them I moan in pleasure which serves to drive him on further, slowly lowering the arm around my waist so that the hand can grip my member, I gasp as he start fisting me and try to bring my arms up to stop him but he simply takes his right hand away from my nipples and grabs both my wrists and proceeds to pin them on the wall above my head.

The water running down my body and the way Grimm is pumping is putting me on the edge and he brings his head up to say near my ear "You're so sensitive Ichi~" I tilt my head back to tell him to stop but he captures my mouth and after a couple of seconds I can't hold out anymore and am pushed over the edge crying out. Not a second after Grimm suddenly thrusts into me and I arch back.

"Grimm no more I-I can't take it please." I beg but he begins to thrust in and out of me which soon begins to have me moaning and gasping in pleasure all over again. I rest my head on the wall as I feel my climax approaching and as it hits Grimm buries his face in my neck again but instead of biting it he releases a throaty groan and comes inside me. Pulling out he releases my hands and member and happily walks out of the bathroom grabbing a towel along the way. I shiver and shake and collapse to my knees feeling angry that I let him sneak up on me. Noticing the hot water loose a few degrees I make myself stand and begin to wash myself all over again.

Stupid Grimm, the thought repeats itself for the rest of the morning; as I get dressed for school, only to have Grimm take me on the floor beside my draws fully dressed and all and as I pack our lunch and chuck his at his head when he sits down to watch T.V.

I knew what I was in for when I agreed to move in with him and even though I say all those mean things I really do love Grimm I think while locking the door, I smile, turn around and run after him.

Just a quick there sorry if you want more, review ne?


End file.
